Getting Even
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Getting through tough times and giving some payback.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Getting Even Rating: R Category: Angst, Romance Pairing: G/S Summary: Getting through tough times and giving some payback. Enjoy. Disclaimers: I do not under any circumstances, own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. I wish I did though. Ah well, I'll go back to wishing for a money tree.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nick was asking Sara questions about her new boyfriend, but wasn't getting anywhere and that was because there wasn't one. Spotting a sneaky tactic he waved a partner into the interrogation  
  
"What's up Nicky." The oldest of the female CSI's asked as she entered the break room.  
  
Nick turned back to Sara and grinned. "Sara here isn't talking about her new 'man'. I need an interrogation partner. You up for it Cath?" His voice was wistful and excited.  
  
Catherine sat opposite Sara and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where have you got?"  
  
"No name, no height, no hair or eye colour, no occupation, nothing at the moment, but I'm hopeful with you here." He said glancing at Sara then to Catherine with a large grin.  
  
Tapping her arm lightly, she leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. "Let's start with a name shall we?" Nick nodded. Sara just sat there with a blank expression, sending them 'I'm not amused' looks. "Let sprout some names off Nick, see if we get a reaction. Those who we've seen in the last few days."  
  
"I got a few, you starting?" Nick crossed his arms and leaned against the table.  
  
Catherine stared at her opponent and smiled. "Charlie." Sara's expression stayed the same. "Andrew." Sara rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Pete." Nick's voice was low. "Richard." Nothing. Nick sat back and scratched his head. "Maybe someone outside work?"  
  
Sara stood and tipped her coffee down the drain. "See you children later, I got work to do." Sara left Nick and Catherine sat at the table. They turned to the door as she left them both wearing looks of confusion.  
  
"I was so sure we had her then." Nick said watching Sara disappear into the DNA lab.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Well, maybe if we keep the investigation going, you know, long term and see if she slips."  
  
Nick looked dubious. "You think Sara would slip?"  
  
Shrugging, Catherine stood. "It's worth a wait."  
  
Nick stayed in the break room while Catherine went in search for Warrick.  
  
Sara collected her results and was about to write up her report when her cell phone rang. Reading the caller display, she sighed and hovered over the reject button. "Why would you want to do that?" Sara pressed the button at the sound of his voice and turned back to her report.  
  
"Do what?" She played ignorance. He stepped into the room, but she started speaking again. "I should get this down. I'm running late and I don't want to get in trouble with the boss." Her back was to him as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it finished in time, but that's not the answer to my question." He perched on the table and looked around the room. "You want to talk about it?" He offered.  
  
Her snorting laughter startled him. "No thanks."  
  
Nodding absently at her answer, he pushed off the table and walked towards the door. "Sara?"  
  
Her pen stopped moving, but she didn't turn. "Yeah."  
  
"If you want to talk, you know where I am." His words were genuine and caring, but with a tinge of hurt.  
  
Sara turned as he continued walking out the door. Sighing, she slumped down in her chair and chucked her pen on the table. It came to a sliding stop before it fell over the edge of the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Four days later a stabbing case came in. Grissom, Nick and Sara were working the case. Catherine and Warrick were out in the field with a db in the desert.  
  
One body, male, Caucasian, 27, black short hair, brown eyes, 6'1, 174lbs and ID'd as Joshua Smitten. He worked as a mechanic during the day and went to night school. Studying to be a teacher in literature.  
  
He was stabbed outside the night school before his class started at 8 o'clock. Three stab wounds, 1 to the abdomen, 2 to the lower back. Bruising around his right wrist indicate his arm was held while the attacker stabbed him.  
  
Sara took moulds of the wounds, Nick interviewed the students and Grissom spoke to Mr. Smitten's partner. Brass and Grissom had been interviewing the female for half an hour when Brass was paged and had to end the interrogation. Grissom checked on Nick first, then Sara. He found her leaning over one of the layout tables matching the moulds she'd taken to the body photos.  
  
"You haven't said a word since you left the crime scene and even then it was 'I'll get moulds of the stab wounds.'" He entered the room and stood next to her. "You seem distracted. Something wrong?"  
  
Sara matched one photo and mould and moved onto the next one. He watched her as she matched up the rest of them. "Weapon was a small dagger." She said into the silent room. Grissom flinched at the sudden sound of her voice and nodded. "I'll go talk to Bobby and see if he can help me out." She gathered the photos and moulds and disappeared in the direction of Ballistics.  
  
Grissom sat down and stared at the white table. His mind was completely confused. Sara wasn't talking to him. He knew his behaviour had been off, but he didn't think it was that noticeable. Yes, he'd been keeping a distance between Sara and him and again he didn't think anyone noticed, but Catherine confronted him the other day about his behaviour towards Sara and he came up mute. She left his office with no answer to her simple question and was very angry about it.  
  
Letting his head drop, he rubbed his neck and removed his glasses. He needed to do something, something that would get them talking again. Sara seemed to be ignoring him, brushing him off, dismissing his questions of concern and getting out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shift ended with everyone closing their cases. Catherine and Warrick's db was a male Caucasian, buried in the sand, killed buy his boss's wife for using her to get money from her husband. Grissom, Nick and Sara's case was closed when Nick found the murder weapon in a drainpipe near where the vic was killed and Sara found fingerprints and a suspect. All cases were closed and all the night shift was heading home after a busy night. Catherine was going to take Lindsey to school and then shop and sleep. Warrick was stopping by the big brother youth club to help out and Nick was going home to watch the sport channels and sleep. Sara was going home to curl up with a book and listen to some music and last of all, Grissom was standing outside the lab waiting for someone. That someone came storming out of the building and straight for her car. Her cell was ringing once again. She stopped by the bonnet and furiously detached the battery and the ringing stopped. Stuffing the pieces in her pocket she leaned against her car and rubbed her face.  
  
Grissom was watching all of this and pushed off his own car and walked towards her. "Hey." He greeted standing beside her.  
  
Sara looked up and pulled her keys from her jeans back pocket. "Hey." She said unlocking her car door.  
  
As she climbed in. Grissom leaned against the open door so she couldn't close it. "I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast." Putting the key in the ignition she shook her head. "My treat."  
  
Sighing with defeat, she nodded. "Jump in." Grissom was about to suggest his car, but she put the car in reverse. "My car or its goodbye Grissom."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting in the diner, Sara was staring intently at her coffee. She hadn't touched her toast or her coffee, she just watched the liquid swirling round and round. Grissom took a bite from his jam on toast as he covertly glanced at the women across from him.  
  
Something had to be wrong. "I thought I was the only one who stared into my coffee." Not getting a response, he reached out for her hand that rest on the table. Seeing her flinch and pull her hand away, he looked at her face and pulled his hand to his lap. "Sara?"  
  
Wrapping her hands back around her cup, she lifted it to her mouth and drank some of the warm coffee. "Did you want to talk to me about something Grissom?" Her voice was cold and she still hadn't made eye contact.  
  
Loosing interest in his food he pushed it away. If he was worried before, he was scared now. She flinched when he touched her hand. Why? He knew he hadn't done it before, but he didn't expect her to pull away from him. "Yes. I wanted to ask you if something was wrong."  
  
"You've asked me that today." She said with the same coldness.  
  
He nodded and pushed his empty cup towards his discarded plate. "I did, but I didn't get an answer."  
  
"Maybe there isn't one." Sara drank some more coffee and grimaced at the now lack of warmth. Putting the cup back on the table, she pushed it to the middle of the table.  
  
"Giving me cryptic comments isn't going to make me go away Sara." He knew when he said it that it was the wrong thing to say, when she looked up and scowled.  
  
She stood and pulled on her jacket. "Seems to work on everyone else."  
  
Grissom quickly paid and followed her. As she reached her car, he stopped her. "Sara, please wait." He put a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off and unlocked the door.  
  
"You need a lift back to the lab. You'd better get in." She didn't know why she wanted to make sure he gets back to the lab, but she was sure as hell that she wasn't going to leave him in the middle of the city with no transport.  
  
Climbing in the passenger side, he buckled up and turned to her. "Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"No." She backed out of the parking space and pulled onto the main road.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't want to, that's why." Why was she not talking to him? What had happened?  
  
"Sara, you're really worrying me." His eyes scanned her face, but she wasn't giving anything away.  
  
"How can I possibly be worrying the stone hearted Gil Grissom? It's not possible." Her voice was hard as she stopped at a red light.  
  
Not being sure how to answer her, he felt really sick and hurt by her words. He turned in his seat to look out his window. His head lowered to the road as he watched the white lines pass by. Grissom's heart felt heavy and ached. How could she say such a thing? He feels things, he may not show it to the world, but he feels like everyone else does.  
  
Sara could see him looking out the window. His body slouched and his hands folded together in his lap. He shouldn't be upset, he can't be. He's Grissom, heart of solid rock. Pulling into the lab's car park, she parked next to his Tahoe. He didn't make any move to get out.  
  
Taking a deep breath he sat up and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry for what ever I've done. I'm concerned for you and for your information I feel, just like you do." He unbuckled and got out. As he walked to his car he realised what he just said and stopped. Confused as to why he said those words, he turned to see Sara staring at the spot he just vacated.  
  
She couldn't believe what he just said. It was a plot, a forced carefully put together sentence that he thought would make her think and get her to talk. A single tear flowed down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. He's just messing with your head again, she thought. Like all the times he says something meaningful. It makes her stop and think, but he doesn't act on any of it, so it obviously means nothing to him.  
  
Grissom watches as she wipes her cheek and starts to reverse. He takes a step towards her car, but stops himself. He can't. Turning to his Tahoe he frowns at what he's just done. He'd done it before, but this time it felt different. It felt so much more painful. Looking back at her car as it drove down the road, he rubbed his face and groaned angrily at himself. He'd made things worse and he had no idea how to fix it. 


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3  
  
The next night was busy with cases. Nick and Warrick were solo. Nick worked an apparent suicide, Warrick was investigating a robbery and Catherine was working with Sara on a murder at the racetrack.  
  
Grissom was working solo on a rape case. He sat in autopsy, staring at the x-rays with Doc Robbins working on Catherine's and Sara's murder vic.  
  
Doc Robbins looked up now and then and saw him still staring at the x-rays in deep thought. He was going to ask him what was wrong, but decided against it. Sara and Catherine walked in and were filled in on what killed their vic. Catherine glanced at Grissom and looked at Doc Robbins with confusion. He shrugged and continued on filling them in. Grissom moved from his sitting position on the desk chair and rubbed his face. He stood and walked out of the room without a word.  
  
He'd heard Sara's voice and froze. She asked questions about the body and he listened to her. When the room went quiet for a few minutes, he realised he was being watched. He knew it was just Al and Cath, but he needed to get out of there.  
  
Catherine looked at Sara, but she was staring at the floor. "You ok?"  
  
Sara nodded and took the autopsy report from Doc Robbins and left. Catherine followed her after saying thank you to the coroner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara sat in the layout room and flipped through her case file. "Dammit." She flipped through the file again and cursed quietly. "Where the hell is it?" She stood and looked around the table and on the floor. "Oh for gods sake." She collected the file together and stalked off towards Autopsy.  
  
She walked through the door and headed straight for Doc Robbins desk in the dark. She blindly groped for the lamplight and switched it on. She sat down at the computer and booted it up. "Of all the things Cath, could've taken the file not just the report. Jesus." She muttered tapping at the keyboard.  
  
The room was pitch black apart from the computer screen and lamplight. Everyone had left and barely a person remained in the building. A few lab techs and the beginnings of the day shift. It was still dark outside, but the sun was rising rapidly.  
  
Sara yawned and rests her chin in her hand. Tapping at the mouse she printed off the report and went to stand up. She grabbed the desk as she swayed. Movement came from the back of the room and Sara turned quickly in shock only to grabbed the desk to support her.  
  
"Sara, You ok?"  
  
The familiar voice seemed close, but so far. She grasped the person's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah fine." She looked up and inwardly groaned. "Grissom, what are you doing sitting in the dark, in the autopsy room?" She shook her head and this time groaned and wiped her hand across her eyes. "Forget it, I'm going."  
  
She let his shoulder go and waited for him to remove his hands from her arm. He did slowly, making sure she didn't fall. "Sara, What's wrong?" He watched her pick up the report and walk out the door. He turned the off computer and light before following her. She had gone back to the layout room. Grabbing her cell from the table she turned and bumped into Grissom. "Are you ill?"  
  
"No." She stepped back and moved past him once he let her by.  
  
Grissom frowned and followed her with his eyes. Leaning against the wall he sighed. He lowered his head and took a deep breath.  
  
Everything was getting from bad to worse and it just got from worse to bloody worrying. She wasn't talking to him in the first place and now she might be ill and she's not going to say anything. He turned and headed for his office in defeat. He tried to help, he didn't mean to scare her. He was sat in the dark thinking, nothing else.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
God she felt horrible. Her whole body ached. It wasn't like it a few days ago when she had her first dizzy spell. It's just lack of sleep, she keeps telling herself. That damn phone keeps ringing all night and all day. Why wouldn't he take no for an answer? but that wasn't the only problem.  
  
Sara's mind was occupied with two cases that suddenly showed a possible connection. Nick was interviewing a suspect while Sara made phone calls to company's about a specific brand of wax that was found on the vics body. It was some sort of insignia. The wax was used to keep the victims hair in place while the perp killed them. The hair would be combed back with no parting. The wax was a browny gold colour and was familiar to Nick. He said he'd seen it somewhere, but couldn't think where exactly. So, here Sara sat at the computer and on the phone for over four hours. Her caffeine need seemed to increase ten full and whenever someone saw her, she had a cup in her hand. She realised that without it, she would fall asleep. She didn't want that happening, although when Warrick walked past the computer lab, he saw the computer mouse still and Sara's head resting on her fist. Although from the door it looked like she was reading, but when Warrick moved into the room, she didn't move or respond to his voice.  
  
"Hey, Sara." He sat next to her and removed the coffee from her hand that rests on the desk. He snapped his fingers, but no reaction. Just then Catherine wondered by. "Um. Cath, come here."  
  
Catherine stopped by him and gave a worried look. "Can you carry her to the break room Warrick?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but she'll be mad." Catherine gave him her motherly 'I-don't- care' look and he carefully picked Sara up and carried her two doors down to the break room.  
  
Nick and Jim came striding down the hallway and followed Catherine and Warrick. "What happened?" Nick asked.  
  
Warrick gently laid Sara down and covered her with a blanket. "She's asleep I think. Can't wake her up. She's out cold."  
  
Catherine perched on the edge of the couch and felt her head. "Sara, Sweetie." She leaned down and heard her breathing softly. "She's out."  
  
"Why? She was fine earlier." Nick asked worriedly. "I don't understand."  
  
"Don't understand what? And why are you lot not working?" Grissom's voice was hard and stressed.  
  
Warrick and Jim moved away from the couch and let Grissom move forward. He saw Sara and crouched down. Catherine saw his concerned and panicked look. "She seems asleep."  
  
"Seems?" Grissom checked her pulse and felt her head and neck. "She's incredibly hot, a temperature and her pulse is slow." He turned to Warrick. "Can you get the nurse?" Warrick nodded and left.  
  
"Is she alright Gil? I mean she's asleep." Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned.  
  
"The other day she nearly passed out. Lost her balance a few times. I'm not sure she's well." Grissom looked down at Sara and held her hand in both his.  
  
"She's been fine, a bit heavy on the coffee, but fine." Nick informed.  
  
The nurse came through the door and check Sara over. She stood and turned to Grissom. "She's defiantly sleeping, past out from exhaustion by the looks of things. Can someone take her home?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone looked at Grissom and the nurse nodded. Once the nurse left, Catherine put a blanket over Sara and watched as Grissom easily lift her into his arms. "Warrick could you open the doors and Nick, grab my keys from my desk."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Grissom opened Sara's front door without disturbing the brunette in his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her breath tickled his neck as her head rest on his shoulder. It took everything in him to keep his legs from buckling at the sensations she was unknowingly evoking in him.  
  
Kicking her door shut quietly, he headed in the direction of where he guessed her bedroom was. Once he laid her down on her queen-sized bed, she curled up on her side. He pulled the blanket at the bottom of the bed up to her shoulders and brushed her hair away from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek before backing out the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting on Sara's couch, he laid his head back and not meaning to, he fell asleep. His head was still going when he reached deep sleep. Things to say, things to ask and things to explain. The first thing he had to explain was why and how she got home and the most important that he was sure she'd asked. 'Why are you here?' amongst the over painful questions and words she was bound to say. Some friend he is, not being their for her, letting her get sick, avoiding her, getting angry with her, etc. Life went down the drain when he realised how much he missed her when he'd put a large distance between them. His heart ached to speak with her, stand next to her or be in the same room with her.  
  
It then hit him. She was doing the exact thing to him. She was avoiding him just as he was doing to her. She wasn't talking to her just like he was doing to her. They argued, never talked, never looked each other in the eye, barely worked cases together, barely said a courteous hello.  
  
Grissom sat up abruptly and stood. He walked to her bedroom and stuck his head inside the door. She was still sleeping. He checked his watch. Raising a curious eyebrow at the 5 hours he'd been asleep and decided to see what Sara had in her fridge to eat. Not finding anything, he ordered some food from the one and only takeout menu on the fridge. She's defiantly cutting down on the takeout food. He though not seeing any containers in the fridge, but then he felt a pang in his chest. Wasn't she eating? He looked into her cupboards and food a few boxes of cereal and a few jars of jam and other sauces for vegetarian dishes along with many soups, tinned and packet.  
  
She must be eating. She doesn't look like she's stopped; maybe he's just over reacting. Anyway, he ordered her some takeout too, so she would probably eat when she wakes up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara turned onto her front and buried her face into her pillow. She moaned softly at the softness, but then the thought of her bed and pillow flooded her sense. Her head shot up and turned over. She scanned the room it was her room. Furrowing her brows in mass confusion, she sat up and replayed what she could remember before falling asleep. Work, researching - then nothing - then now.  
  
Flinging the covers off and standing, she immediately regretted it and fell back onto the mattress with dizziness and nausea. She groaned and clutched her head as she laid back.  
  
"You want to start telling me what's going on?"  
  
Sara's eyes flew open and found the owner of that voice hovering over her. She groaned again, but in agitation this time. "What are you doing here Grissom?"  
  
Grissom pulled the blanket from where she pushed it to the end of the bed and draped it over her as he sat down next to her. "Answer the question Sara." He said sternly.  
  
She glared at him. "Don't start with me Grissom."  
  
Looking away at the bedroom door, he sighed. "Sorry. I brought you home. You fell asleep."  
  
"I gathered that. Why are you here? Still." Sara sat up and pushed herself off the bed, only to close her eyes and press the heel of her hand into her forehead.  
  
Grissom stood and touched her shoulder. "Sara?"  
  
She shrugged his hand off. "Go away." She seethed and walked out of the room.  
  
Following her into the living room where she stood by the kitchen entryway. He was about to ask her again what was wrong, but there was a knock at the door. Sighing he paid for the food and walked past her to the kitchen. He began opening the containers and loading food onto two plates. Sara watched in shock as he pushed a plate towards her over the breakfast bar. Frowning, she sat down on a barstool.  
  
"Just eat a little bit. Please." Sara looked up at him and nodded slowly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After eating and washing the dishes. Grissom pulled out his cell and rang Catherine. "Yeah, hey Cath I'm not coming in tonight. no she's fine, don't worry. Ok bye." He hung up and poured two glasses of water.  
  
"You seem to know where everything is Grissom. How long have you been here?" She asked taking a glass from him.  
  
"Same as you. You want to tell me why you didn't mention that you were ill?"  
  
Turning away from him to sit on the couch. "I'm not ill and it's no ones business if I were."  
  
Grissom leaned against the breakfast bar on the living room side and stared at her. "Try again Sara."  
  
"What? You don't believe me?" She laughed unconvincingly.  
  
He shook his head. "No. You want to know why?" He moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "You won't talk to me and tell me what's going on. If you're ill you should have told me."  
  
Sara held up her hand. "Don't preach to me damnit."  
  
"I'm not. I'm concerned, but you don't care about what I think or feel, so." As he spoke her eyes left his in remembrance and guilt. ". listen to me now because you are going to make yourself even worse and passing out at work was the last straw and the most evil way of telling me your not well."  
  
Before he could go on, she stood only to sit down again as a thought entered her head. "Evil way? I wasn't planning on telling you at all. I don't have to tell you anything, I don't even have to talk or listen to you, so just leave. We're not at work, you can not bully me into telling you anything."  
  
Grissom pulled his head back a little at her hurtful words. He took in a shaky breath through his nose and dropped his eyes to his hands. Sara watched him carefully. Why did she have to open her big mouth?  
  
His jaw twitched and his fists clench as he stood and walked towards the door. He pulled the door open and stood in the doorway with his back to her. Rubbing his face to alleviate some of the aching pain he said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sara opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She watched him leave and stared at the closed door for what seemed like forever. 


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5  
  
Grissom sat in his car for a good twenty minutes before turning the engine on and going home. He decided to go into work after he showered and changed. He still hurt, but he was also angry. As he walked through the lab, he didn't say a word; afraid he'd snap them in two with one glance. He closed his door and sat down behind his desk. He stared into space as he chewed on the tip of his pen and that's how Catherine found him an hour and half later.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming in." She saw he wasn't listening and sat down. She tapped on the desk. He started and looked at her. Her eyes widened at the dark glared. "Wow, calm down."  
  
Grissom continued to glare at her. "Do you need something or are you going to leave?"  
  
Catherine couldn't believe what he just said let alone in the cold and icy tone he used. "I'm going to sit here until you tell me what's going on with you."  
  
"There's nothing. I've got work to do." He looked down at his desk and pulled a file from on side of his desk to in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I see that. Also, I've been told you've been here for a while and in that time those two folders there would have been done. Now tell me what's up and I'm guessing this has something to do with Sara and how is she by the way?" Catherine watched him and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"If you ask her you'll get an answer that's more than she gave me." He closed the file angrily and pushed away from his desk to stand. Catherine followed him as he stomped towards the break room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Warrick and Nick looked up at Grissom as he entered the room and poured himself a large cup of coffee. "Hey boss, how's Sara?"  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom and realising he was going to snap at the young Texan, she stepped up to the coffee pot. "She's fine Nick, still exhausted."  
  
Grissom pursed his lips as he looked at his hands then searched his pockets. Catherine handed him the case slips on her way past him. He sighed and gave out assignments.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara sat at home and pulled the blanket closer. What was she doing? She's not well, probably some cold or flu. Her cell phone started to ring and she automatically answered it. "Hello."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd guess you were avoiding me."  
  
Sara sighed. "Sorry. I've been busy. What's up?" She really didn't want to talk and especially not with the head case of the year.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner?"  
  
"Sorry Hank. I'm not well and I'm not having company either. I thought we discussed this." Sara rolled her eyes as he tried to talk her round.  
  
"We have, but I thought a dinner between friends would be fun, but if your ill, maybe I can bring you something to eat."  
  
"I've eaten thanks and no I'm not coming out another time. I'm going to tell you for the hundredth time Hank, please just leave me alone." She hung up and tossed her cell onto the coffee table. Staring at it for a few minutes, she sighed angrily at herself for being an idiot, maybe she went too far this time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom sat in one of the labs looking into a microscope, but not really seeing what he was supposed to. He sat back and removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes. His pocket began to shake making him jump. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his cell and put his glasses on as he flipped the plastic open. '1 Message.' Pressing the 'read' button he was surprised to say the least.  
  
'I'm sorry too.'  
  
Grissom gave a small smile and nodded to himself. He pressed the reply button.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was flipping through the channels of oblivion to find absolutely nothing on. Just as she turned the TV off her cell phone beeped out a series of tones telling her she had a message. Reaching for her cell, she flipped it open and smile.  
  
'I make a mean omelette.'  
  
Sara pursed her lips and chuckled lightly. She pressed the reply button and after a few minutes of thinking she sent the message.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom had finished in the lab and was making his way towards the break room when he felt his cell again. Raising an eyebrow at the devise, he opened it.  
  
'Soup?'  
  
Grissom grinned and poured himself some coffee as he sent a message back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Laying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling, she hugged herself with a small smile playing her lips. Her cell phone rang out its dancing tune and she reached for it.  
  
'Ok. How are you feeling?'  
  
Looking up at her cell from her lying position with one hand behind her head, she replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine and Warrick walked into the break room to find Grissom reading the paper with his cell in his hand. As they sat down at the table, his cell beeped.  
  
'Headache, sick, hot and tired.'  
  
Not looking up at the two pairs of eyes on him, he text back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Sounds like the flu. I'll bring the soup you bring the hot chocolate.'  
  
Sara laughed at the message and turned onto her side.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine watched as Grissom went back to reading the paper. He seemed more relaxed than earlier when he was tensed up and snapping at everyone. She looked down at his phone as it beeped again.  
  
Grissom kept reading before glancing at the phone and reading the message.  
  
'Just friends no talk of work.'  
  
Pursing his lips in thought, he closed his phone and stood. Warrick's eyes watched his supervisor leave the room.  
  
"Wonder who that was?" He asked.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "Don't know, but at least he wasn't angry like earlier." Warrick nodded and turned back to his sports paper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara stared at her closed phone and realised she wasn't going to get and answer. She suspected as much but thought she'd try anyhow. She went to the bathroom and when she came back her cell phone rang, didn't beep or ring out a dancing tune, it rang. She looked at it and turned it off not bothering to look at the display. She had a fairly good idea who it was and distinctly told him to back off.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Grissom pulled his cell from his ear and stared at it. Huh? It was the only thought that registered. He tried again but got the answer phone. He closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket as he walked into his office. Maybe she changed her mind. Should he go anyway, just to make sure she was ok?  
  
Sitting down, he went to reach for his office phone, but pulled his hand away. Her cell was off. She might have turned it off when he didn't reply. She had turned it off whenever it rang at work and from what he could tell, she did the same elsewhere. Someone was obviously pestering her enough for her to turn it off whenever it rang, but she'd check the display wouldn't she? She normally did, why not now? If it was only the one caller who kept ringing she might have automatically thought he was the caller she didn't want and turned it off any ways. That might be it. He would ask when he arrived at breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara lay on her bed hugging her covers to her in her sweats and large Harvard jumper. She was sweating, but was cold. She didn't want to take anything in case she was sick. Her stomach wanted something hot, but liquid. She didn't feel like coffee or anything cold like water or juice. Her head was hurting more and more. She wiped the sweat away with her oversized jumper sleeve and moved to lie on her back. A knock at the door was unexpected as she jumped out of her skin and gasped. God why did she have to get ill? She's hearing things and anything that moves or hums is driving her insane. There was another knock and she sat up confused. She looked at her clock and realised it was morning. That's strange. She didn't feel like she'd been sleeping, quite the opposite.  
  
Throwing the covers off, she dragged herself to the door and leaned against the doorframe as she opened it. Grinning at the visitor as she dropped her head in disbelief.  
  
"Soup as requested." Grissom raised a container and smiled.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would come." She said letting him pass.  
  
"Oh course I was coming. I said I was didn't I." He placed the container on the kitchen counter and turned to see her walk over to him and peer at the soup. "Vegetable no meat, blood, any creature from my office or fridge from home."  
  
Sara laughed and leaned against the counter. She rubbed her face where more sweat had formed. "I was hungry about 5 seconds ago, but I don't think I can convince my stomach right now."  
  
Grissom saw her sweating and reached up to feel her forehead. "Sara, you're freezing. Have you taken anything?" She shook her head. "Hmm. Try these." He pulled out a small packet of tablets that he picked up from the chemist on his way over.  
  
"Wouldn't stay down Griss. Sorry." She looked up at him and saw his frown. "Ok, I'll take them, but it's your fault if I'm sick." She took the tablets and swallowed them with some water.  
  
"If I put this in the fridge, you want to sit and watch TV for a while? Until you feel like eating." He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to one side.  
  
Sara looked at him then the soup, then back at him. "Ok."  
  
Grissom nodded and after storing the soup he sat down on the couch while Sara fetched a blanket to curl up in. She wrapped it around her, covering her entire body and dropped down on the couch. She handed Grissom the remote and watched as he channel surfed for a few minutes before landing on the discovery channel. Sara closed her eyes and was soon asleep. This was going to be interesting. What did he give her?  
  
Sara leaned against him as she drifted off to sleep. Grissom smiled down at her and rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her as her head came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hours later after the discovery channel had played more than a dozen programmes on forensics, animals, life, human evolution etc. Grissom was fast asleep with his head leaning against Sara's. Sara woke up slowly and felt an arm on her shoulder and a head on hers. She breathed deeply in shock and soon found herself wrapped up in his scent. God he smells good. She turned her head slightly and his breath tickled her nose. Mmmm. coffee and mints, nice combination.  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to his soft breathing as he slept. She was still going to kill him for doping her up. She did feel better, but still had a headache. Bringing her hand up to rubbed her eyes, she accidentally brushed Grissom's nose and giggled as he wrinkled it up, but stopped when his hand came up to take hers. She stared at her hand in his. Blinking a few times to check she was awake, she squeezed his hand to feel if it was real and not her imagination.  
  
"How you feeling?" He mumbled not moving.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Better, but what ever you gave me hasn't got rid of the pounding headache. Also you're going to die for drugging me enough to sleep."  
  
Grissom's mouth turned up at the edges as he opened his eyes. His smile disappeared when he realised he was so close to her. His face was right next to hers, his arm was on her shoulder, his hand held hers and she was looking into his eyes. "Erm, I didn't drug you." He said clearing his throat and pulling slightly away.  
  
Sara's face fell as he pulled his hand away from hers. She stared at her hand and closed the warmth from his in it. His arm came down to his lap. "I must have been more tired than I thought then." She offered lightly and sat up. He obviously didn't want to touch her now, so she had might as well change the subject before he goes too quiet and started stammering all over the place. "I'm hungry."  
  
Grissom grinned. "Ok, food, you shower and then we get you some fresh air." He warmed up the soup and they ate in silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ate as they talked about the case Grissom was working on and he relayed 'get wells' from everyone. Sara trudged into the bathroom to shower. She stood under the spray and washed her hair. As the suds washed away and the steam collected she felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell against the shower door with a thud.  
  
Grissom was looking out her living room window when he heard the light bang. Walking towards the bathroom door, he put his hand on the handle. "Sara? You ok?" Getting no answer he opened the door slowly. "Sara? I'm coming in alright?" Still no answer. Moving into the bathroom he grabbed the large towel from the rack. He quickly opened the shower door and wrapped it around her as he lifted her up into his arms. "Sara." He said with deep concern. "Come on."  
  
Sara pulled the covers over her as he laid her down on the bed. "I'm sorry Griss. It was just sudden." She drifted off.  
  
Grissom brushed his hand over her wet hair and reached for a small towel on her clean clothes pile on the chair. Gently, he dried her hair and sat back on the bed to watch her. It was just the flu. He kept telling himself. 


	4. Chapter 7&8

Chapter 7  
  
Grissom was sat on the bed against the headboard reading one of Sara's forensic journals when she rolled onto her side. He lowered his eyes to her head and watched her wake up. "You've probably read that before Griss." She mumbled.  
  
Grissom narrowed his eyes and looked at the book. "How did you know I was reading?"  
  
Sara smiled and clutched the sheets to her. "You're flicking through the pages."  
  
He chuckled and placed the book on the nightstand. "How's your head?"  
  
"Better. I haven't slept so much in a long time." She breathed out and smirked.  
  
"What?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I collapsed in the shower." She said slowly.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, you also hit your head. It's a little bruised."  
  
"Well." She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I wrapped you in a towel and carried you to bed. Didn't have much time to take in the scenery with my heart pounding so fast and trying to make sure you hadn't knocked yourself out." He explained seeing her struggle to ask the question. "Sara?"  
  
Looking up at him, she shook her head. "It's ok, but no. I'm not seeing a doctor."  
  
Raising both eyebrows and smiling. "Feeling better and reading my mind. You want something to drink?" She shook her head and turned onto her front to bury her head in her soft pillow. "Ok."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting on the bed reading a book he'd read hundreds of times, he looked down at Sara's sleeping form and brushed the stray hairs away from her cheek before gently resting his hand on her forehead. Her temperature has gone down and she's stopped sweating. Good sign at least.  
  
Grissom jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "Let me ask you a question."  
  
"Ok." He pushed her hair back as she kept her eyes closed.  
  
"When did we start hating each other?"  
  
Her question startled him and his fingers stilled on her hair. "Hating? I don't hate you Sara."  
  
"Then what happened?" She didn't move, she just kept talking in quiet tones. "You get angry with me. I get angry with you. Big blow up and we don't talk for months."  
  
Sighing, he continued to finger her silky hair. "You really want to hear this?"  
  
"Wouldn't have asked otherwise."  
  
Grissom smiled. "It's not easy you know?"  
  
She turned her head against his knuckles as they gently ran down her cheek. "You've seen me naked Griss, give me something to at least make you squirm."  
  
Chuckling lightly, he took a deep breath. "It's only fair I suppose." He looked away for a few seconds then back down at the beautiful brunette. "What would you say if I didn't hear anything you said at the meeting last week? Or when we were interrogating that suspect involved in the swimming pool accident?"  
  
Sara opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'd say you were either not listening, deaf, dumb or in your little fantasy world." She said this with a serious face and watched as he closed his eyes and looked away. "But." He snapped his head back making eye contact. ". I know you're not dumb or live in a fantasy world, you listen to everything and that only leaves me with one conclusion that you're either deaf or getting there." She closed her eyes and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Quite the investigator." He grinned. "And you're right." Sara's eyes flipped open as she turned onto her front to look at him. His hand moved to brush her hair away and caress her cheek. "Its called Otosclerosis."  
  
"I've heard of it. There's treatment isn't there?" He nodded slowly. "But you're not going to have it?"  
  
He pursed his lips and focused on his fingers as they traced a line down her jaw to her chin. "I'd have to take a few weeks off and I don't feel comfortable telling everyone." He smiled fondly. "You're the first one I've told."  
  
Grinning and covering his hand. "I'm flattered that you can trust me enough to keep such a big secret."  
  
"It wasn't, but I can see how you could see it as such." His fingers wrapped around hers.  
  
"If you take the surgery, you don't have to tell anyone about it. Say your going away and I'll cover." Sara looked down at their hands as she measured his hand with hers, his palm against hers.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that Sara." He tried to protest.  
  
Looking up, she smiled. "You don't have to, I offered."  
  
He linked his fingers with hers and nodded. "I'd like that, but I still have to sort surgery out and book the time off."  
  
"We can sort it, get most of it done at work tonight." She rubbed her cheek against his hand intertwined with hers.  
  
Grissom's eyes softened and a small smile played his lips at the gesture, but he knew she was trying to bribe him in some way. "I'm not sure I should have told you now." He said mock serious. Sara eyes widened. "I feel way too vulnerable." His grin broke through with his laughter.  
  
Sara laughed and kissed his hand. His head whipped down and his laughter seized. "Well, I did asked for something to make you squirm."  
  
"True." He conceded. Looking at his watch and sighing, he squeezed her hand and pulled away to stand. "Work in two hours. I need to go home and change. If I leave now and pick you up in an hour, will you promise to not pick fights with the shower?"  
  
She rolled onto her back and watched him walked towards the door. "I can do that, seeing as I'm not allowed drive all of a sudden."  
  
Grissom sent her a charming smile. "I want you to get to work in one piece. Otherwise your little secret will be worthless." She gaped at him in disbelief and heard his laughter right until he closed the front door.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sara had received hugs and kisses from many of her admirers and was sitting in the layout room reading through a case report. Catherine and Nick were working on a db in the desert and Warrick was working solo on a robbery. Grissom had disappeared off the face of the lab and Sara was lumbered with the paperwork.  
  
Flipping through the report she signed some sheets before reading the suspect interview again and saw many questioning points. She wrote them down and added them to the file.  
  
"Hard at work I see."  
  
"At least someone is. You know, I swear we were working this case together." Sara went to turned, but was stopped as he put his hands on her shoulders and kept her still. "Griss?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry. Brass had me signing a lengthily report about god knows what. I also remembered something after seeing your fan club at your feet."  
  
She heard his playful tone, but he still wouldn't let her turn. "Their friends not my fan club." He went quiet as though he was thinking something over, but before she could ask him about it, his left hand squeezed her shoulder as his right slowly, hesitantly moved along her shoulder to her neck where his thumb softly glided over her skin making her shudder. Her eyes closed at the sensations. "Griss?"  
  
"Sssh." He whispered so close to her ear she shivered at the suddenness of his breath on her cheek. His lips brushed her neck, ear and cheek before he pressed his lips to hers as she turned her head toward him. It was a light soft and tender kiss with little pressure. Sara's mouth opened to his to initiate a slow passionate kiss. Grissom's right hand held her head to his as the kiss continued with no rush.  
  
Sara's eyes opened as they pulled away. She gazed into his gorgeous bright blue eyes. "Hmm. not bad." She hummed.  
  
Grissom blushed and chuckled. "Not bad yourself."  
  
"I do have one question." She said turning back to the file.  
  
"You're full of them today." He caught her elbow as it came towards his lower ribs. "Ask away." He grinned.  
  
"Why did that just happen at work?"  
  
His fingers still caressed her neck as he replied. "I felt left out. Everyone was kissing and hugging you and I'm the only one who's seen you." He chuckled again as she turned a raised eyebrow at him over her shoulder. He cleared his throat. ". The past day or so and made sure you were ok. I bought soup and all."  
  
"Where do we go from here?" She asks standing and placing the file under her arm.  
  
Following her towards the front desk, he supplied the suggestion that he didn't really want to. "Talk about the past few months for starters."  
  
Sara dropped the file in the out tray and turned to him. "No."  
  
He sighed. "Sara."  
  
"I said no Grissom." She walked to the locker room. Grissom pushed the door open and leaned back against it. "I don't want to argue Grissom."  
  
"You don't know it'll come to that." He took a step towards her, but stopped when she slammed her locker. "Maybe it will seeing as you're obviously not willing to talk about this."  
  
She glared at him. "I know it will end in an argument because you won't like what I'll say and I've hurt you enough for the past few days with my big mouth."  
  
Grissom closed the distance and leaned her against the lockers. His eyes focused on her mouth. "And what a delicious mouth it is."  
  
Sara's eyes closed at his closeness and moaned lightly as his hand brushed across the skin of her bare stomach. "You're making this very difficult Griss."  
  
He leaned his face towards her and whispered. "That was the point." He kissed her softly. "I deserved what you did. I deserved what you said."  
  
"Griss." The kiss deepened to stop her from speaking.  
  
Slowing the kiss he continued. "You did what you got from me." His tongue traced her lips. "What would you call what you were doing?"  
  
"Getting even." She moaned against his lips. Her hands pulled his body closer, crushing him to her.  
  
The door flew open, but Grissom didn't stop. "Oh, erm. sorry." The door closed and Sara giggled at the sound of Warrick retreating.  
  
"Not shy are you?" She said kissing him lightly and pulling away.  
  
"Not with you, not anymore." He smiled and brushed his thumb over her lips. "Getting even huh?"  
  
Her eyes locked with his and she smiled shyly. "Well, I thought that you wouldn't like it if I were suddenly pushing you away, so." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around is neck. "A taste of your own medicine."  
  
"Ahh." Grissom nodded to himself for finally putting things right between them. He gazed into her eyes and took in every inch of her face. His index traced the outline of her jaw, her nose, her hairline and her lips.  
  
Sara jumped at the feel of something tingling. She looked down and giggled. "That better be your cell Gil."  
  
Grissom chuckled at the sound of his first name and the insinuation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "What do you know, it was." Sara grinned and shook her head.  
  
"I'll get back to work. The boss might catch us slacking." Grissom stepped back and let her pass.  
  
"Have breakfast with me after shift?" He asked watching her open the door.  
  
She looked back at him and nodded. "Answer the phone." The door closed and she stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name.  
  
"Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara turned and visibly blushed. "It was entirely your imagination Warrick." She grinned.  
  
Warrick pushed off the wall and laughed. "Really?"  
  
"Yours but not mine." She smiled and walked away.  
  
Grissom came through the door and looked up at Warrick. "Finished your case?"  
  
"I did." Warrick entered the locker room and watched Grissom from the doorway as he wondered towards his office with a large smile on his face.  
  
Everything was going to be ok from now on. Grissom and Sara were finally together and it only took facing each other with several arguments, a shower and a case of the flu. Secrets were meant to be broken, but the two shared amongst two special people would never pass their lips unless to each other. It serves to keep secrets secret; it can give you the feeling of trust from that person.  
  
THE END  
  
(I hope you find someone you can share a big secret with and trust each other enough to keep it. I hope you enjoyed my story.) 


End file.
